A Wife's Revenge
by OnyxRaven
Summary: if in life i could not have his heart then in death would it be mine


The many infidelities of my husband's unfaithfulness I had born, until now. His latest disloyal action ruined my good name, and I would seek retribution. I would be avenged, of this I was sure, when and how, only minor details, in my plan. If I could not have his heart in life then in his death would it be mine. My revenge would be bitter sweet and I would walk with impunity from his death.

Finally the time had come and with haste I set my plan into action. It was the night of the full moon and that light illuminated the shadow of my husband as he rode to our neighbor's estate many a miles away. I laughed at his foolery before setting off behind him. I ran in the shadow of the trees behind his horse. Smiling at my power with the rush of adrenalin though my veins sped me forward. When he arrived he jumped from his horse and led it to a tree where he tied it together. Swiftly I followed him as he walked for the rear door of the house waiting for the right moment.

When he reached the door I took the hilt of the knife I held in my head and hit him on the head. With a cry he turned around to face me. But I had already stepped back into the shadows of the manor wall. I smiled as I watched his eyes race across the garden in fear. Silently we stood for some time until he turned to face the door again.

This time I gaily ran behind him sliding the cold edge of the blade across his back, before gliding into the shadows. His cry brought a smile to my lips and I laughed at his pain. Quick as a deer he jumped to face me this time I walked out into the light, hands behind my back concealing the knife from sight.

"Julia" he whispered and I stopped to gaze at him through that hair the fell across my face hiding my smile from him. I waited for him to say something else but he simply stood there clutching his back.

"I'm so sorry" I whimpered, sniffling, "I heard a noise at the window and I when I looked for you I couldn't find you" I paused sniveling and pretending to wipe tears from my eyes. I waited a moment but when he said nothing I continued, "and so I went here to ask for help, and I saw you and I thought you were a intruder and I just got so scared and I didn't know what to do." This time I threw my self into his arms wrapping mine around his neck and resting my head on his shoulder. He caught me and moved his hand back and forth across my back in what I suppose might have been an act of comfort.

"It's alright I'm here now. I was just over here to visit with Charley" he lied. How dare he; I was his wife. I should never be treated this way. I raised my hand that held the knife and quickly brought it down into his chest. Smiling I pulled it out and as a warm liquid spilled from the wound onto my hand.

He howled with anguish and fell to the ground. I watched with glee as he struggled to breath, and took joy from the look of pure horror on his face. I slid the dagger back into its sheath. I turned, sure that my plan had succeed and all was as it should be.

I heard him sputter trying to say something. "Don't say anything love, it will only hurt worse." I mocked, laughing. I turned this time walking to his horse; I united the reins and started the ride back to our, no, my house.

The wind raced by me brought goose bumps to my skin. I slowed and the wind calmed. I felt a hand rest on my cheek and I jumped turning to face the left. My heart raced. I was just imaging things. I felt a hand run through my hair and a voice whispered in my ear. "I never loved you" It said. It kept repeating itself again and again. I stopped my horse jumped off and ran but the voice continued. It no longer whispered it, it yelled it screamed, all around me mocking me.

"Stop" I called to the night "Leave me alone." But the voice didn't; it kept mocking me.

"You can't stop me" it said, "I'm you, you can't stop yourself." It whispered matter of factly.

"Yes I can! I'll show you!" and with that I drove the dagger into my heart, the voice spoke no longer.


End file.
